Dinnertime With The Foxx Family
by Red Witch
Summary: Nothing like a quiet dinner at home after a long, strange day at BETA. Too Bad that's not what Zach is going to get.


**The disclaimer saying that I don't own any Galaxy Rangers characters has gone out to dinner. Just more ramblings from my deranged mind. **

**Dinnertime With The Foxx Family**

"What a day," Zachery Foxx trudged through the door of his apartment. "Honey, I'm home!"

"You're a little late aren't you?" Eliza gave him a look.

"Sorry," He kissed his wife. "You know how these missions are sometimes. Is dinner cold?"

"No, I haven't made it yet," Eliza shrugged. "That bad a day huh?"

"Like you would not believe," Zach groaned as he sat down. "We get assigned to transport some mining equipment to Mars. Simple right? What could go wrong?"

"I'm guessing a lot," Eliza said.

"You guessed right," Zach grumbled. "No sooner do we pop out of hyperspace then some idiot bandits try to ambush our ship."

"Anybody we know?"

"No, these guys were obviously amateurs. It was easy to dispatch them but still one of them got a lucky shot and of course Goose ended up crashing the ship three miles out of town. Fortunately the equipment wasn't busted. However no sooner do we crash when the rest of the gang tries to ambush us!"

"Oh my! Was it serious?"

"Nothing a few thunderbolts couldn't cure," Zach shrugged. "So we tie these guys up and Goose and I saddle up the flying cycles to get to town for some help. Doc and Niko stayed behind to guard the prisoners and the equipment. We hadn't been in town a full minute when we witnessed an attempted robbery in the nearby bank!"

"You're kidding?"

"I wish, but I did laugh when Goose threw hung that one robber from a pole by his underwear," Zach shrugged. "You had to have been there."

"So you foiled the robbery."

"Yup, then we introduced ourselves to the sheriff and told him about our situation. As we're trying to organize a quick posse to get everyone back from the ship, what happens? A riot breaks out in the local saloon across the street! So Goose and I had to go break **that** up!"

"Oh my."

"Once we got that settled and put the fire out we finally managed to…"

"Fire? What fire?"

"Oh uh…There was a slight incident with some joker who had a flamethrower, about forty whisky bottles and my thunderbolt," Zach scratched his head sheepishly. "Anyway once we dealt with the fire and sent a few people to the hospital, we finally managed to organize a group to get back to the ship to pick up the other people we arrested and the mining equipment!

"Let me guess, **something else** happened? Am I right?"

"Bingo. When we get there not one but **two** local mob gangs were fighting with not only each other but Doc and Niko! Fortunately for those two there was some kind of rivalry going on between the two gangs. Unfortunately both gangs decided to breed some kind of giant mutant insects to do their dirty work. Let's just say things got a little messy."

"I'll bet," Eliza blinked.

"Anyway we soon run off both gangs…What was left of them," Zach sighed. "And we take in an even larger group of prisoners back to the town to lock up! And what happens as soon as we get into town? Some nuts try to rob the **same bank** as before!"

"You're kidding?"

"I wish! I think the moons were full or something today because it seemed like every lunatic and crazy criminal was acting out today! Needless to say, Gooseman was a little annoyed."

"And by a _little annoyed_ you mean…?"

"A lot of property damage and a few more crooks sent to the hospital," Zach sighed. "We just got that sorted out when wouldn't you know our luck: A sandstorm broke out! Then we ended up getting drafted into the town's emergency defense squad to deal with that!"

"Was anyone hurt?"

"Not by the storm," Zach shook his head. "In the middle of the whole mess, **two** **more** idiots try to rob that **same bank** for the **third time** that day!"

"And Goose beat them up?"

"Actually no. It was Doc this time," Zach shrugged. "Little tip. Never criticize that man's mother's taste in outfits!"

"I'll remember that."

"Fortunately the sandstorm wasn't that bad," Zach sighed. "It died down within an hour. So we were all lucky. Of course by now both the jail and the hospital are getting kind of full so we called BETA to send a transporter to take off the extra load when what happens? Guess."

"The bank got robbed **again?"**

"The bank got robbed again!" Zach groaned.

"So who beat up the robbers this time?"

"They did. The idiots had no clue how to use a blaster and shot each other in the foot!" Zach said. "By this time we're all wondering what's in that bank that's making it so attractive to robbers. Turns out the bank was holding a large deposit of star stones in it's vault."

"Well no wonder it kept getting robbed," Eliza said. "Star stones are more valuable than ever."

"Exactly," Zach nodded. "And while we were there, another robber tried to make off with the stones!"

"A fifth time? That bank was nearly robbed a **fifth** time?"

"Yup. It was one of the bank managers actually. Unfortunately he barely managed to make it outside and as Goose grabbed him he dropped the box carrying the star stones. It broke open and just at that moment the sun broke out and…Well you know what happens when star stones are exposed to direct sunlight."

"They disintegrated."

"They disintegrated. And then the bank closed down. It wasn't a pretty sight. All those people wanting their money and valuables back. All those tellers trying to get out of town…I tell you I was very happy when we got picked up."

"So in other words it was a normal day for you?" Eliza asked.

"Yeah kind of quiet actually," Zach nodded. "So what's new with you? Where's Little Zach?"

"He's at a friend's house for the night," Eliza explained. "You see I went with him this morning because he wanted to help Q-Ball with his experiments. Then one of Q-Ball's new experiments went out of control."

"Uh oh," Zach winced. "Do I want to know what happened?"

"Let's just say that electricity and cheese whiz is not a good combination," Eliza sighed. "As Commander Walsh found out the hard way."

"And I thought my day was rough!" Zach was stunned.

"Wait, it gets better," Eliza said. "Then this crazy alien lizard sorcerer with four arms teleports in."

"Mogul? Mogul was **here?**" Zach gasped.

"Not for long. He didn't like the combination of cheese whiz and electricity either. And neither did his demon henchmen."

"I'll bet. So that's why the Rec Room smelled of burnt cheddar."

"We decided to help with the cleanup, since one of the cleaning robots got into a little spat with Commander Walsh over something," Eliza sighed. "Something about a union problem. I really didn't get the gist of it. Anyway when the robot started throwing candy bars at the Commander I decided it would be a good idea to send Little Zach away for the night."

"Wise decision. You must have just got in huh?"

"Not exactly, come here," Eliza showed him the kitchen.

In the kitchen were two tiny wrecked spaceships. Trapped in a large see through bowl were dozens of tiny aliens. "PUNY GIANTS! THE ZARTHGON EMPIRE WILL ONE DAY RULE THIS DIMENSION AND HAVE DOMINION OVER ALL YOUR FORKS!"

"These guys **again?**" Zach groaned. "We just chased them off yesterday!"

"Zachery does this happen often?" Eliza blinked.

"No," Zach said. "Usually they just show up at Goose's apartment."

"ENORMOUS SWINE!" The Zarthgon Commander yelled. "GIVE US SOME COOKIES!"

"That's it," Eliza sighed. "We're getting takeout."


End file.
